


Tea, Conversation and Carousels

by ana



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Book: Captain Vorpatril's Alliance, Children, Dancing, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Light-Hearted, Sex, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana/pseuds/ana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something light!     For Kateydidnt's Bujold Ficathon 2012 prompt about Ekaterin.</p><p>Prompt: "After however long away, Tej and Ivan return to Barrayar. Tej takes Ekaterin up on her offer of friendship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea, Conversation and Carousels

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [kateydidnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateydidnt/pseuds/kateydidnt) in the [Bujold_Ficathon_2012_CVA](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Bujold_Ficathon_2012_CVA) collection. 



_Comconsole Conversation_

“It’s me you wanted?”

“Yes.  I would like to spend the afternoon with your wife.  Alone.” 

At the Coz’s slight raised eyebrow, Tej let out a small laugh.  “I didn’t mean that to sound like I want anything _intimate_ ; not that she isn’t attractive,” she added, not wanting to offend him, and she cleared her throat as she noted the Coz was looking at her with a very curious expression.   “What I mean is that it’s hard to get a block of Ekaterin’s time.   She’s so frantically busy.”

He nodded.  “She is, but Ekaterin makes her own arrangements, Tej.  I don’t-“

“I know but what if you were back up for any emergencies, or what Ekaterin would regard as emergencies so we weren’t interrupted?  I know your time is limited too, so that’s why I’m appealing to you to make sure you’re on hand.”

The Coz looked amused.  “I see.”

“Please don’t misunderstand; Ekaterin’s been so kind to me and has made me feel very welcome, but when I see her I’m sandwiched in her day so tight I – well, it’s not proving conducive to us getting to know each other; do you see?  I know this is going to sound selfish, but there are some…personal issues I desperately want to talk to her about.”

Tej hoped it didn’t sound too rehearsed or too rushed and then she noted the glint in his eye, as he said:  “Ah!  _Personal_ issues…right.  I see.”

She was slightly put out at that knowing nod and just about bit her tongue from demanding to know what he meant by it.

“Let me see what I can do,” he said.  “How urgent is this?”

Tej thought about the last time she saw Ekaterin.  “Quite urgent, sir.”

He smiled. “Tej, we’ve been through this - you can call me Miles.”

“Quite urgent, Sir Miles.”

He looked at her carefully, Tej smiled as she cut the com. 

***

_Vorkosigan House_

After Lizzie had been put back to sleep again, Miles got to speak to his wife without interruption.  “We need to re-coordinate our calendars; I spoke to Tej earlier; she’s having marital problems and she wants to talk to _you_ about them, urgently.  Wants a whole afternoon with you to hammer it out.  Must be bad.”

Ekaterin erased the arbour from her design and turned around to face her smiling husband as he undressed for bed.  “Are you sure?  Well, I’m glad she feels she can come to me, but are you quite alright, Miles?” she asked a touch sarcastically.  “I can see how upset this makes you; it’s a lovely colour on you by the way.”

Miles waved a hand.  “Oh you know I don’t want them to have problems, but Ivan acts like everything’s perfect – he’s so _smug_ , Ekaterin.”  

“He’s not smug, he’s happy.”

“Yeah, well, looks like ‘happy’ Ivan has screwed up and either he can’t see it or he’s burying his head in concrete till it goes away.  I told you something was up – _I_ was right.”

This, Ekaterin knew, was the reason for her husband’s smile - vindication.  “Poor Tej,” he added and she would have been warmed at that genuine concern but she frowned. 

“How do you know whatever it is isn’t _her_ fault?”

Miles snorted a laugh.

“They seemed fine when we went to the lake,” she said and massaged her aching neck.  “The kids have quite warmed to them, even Sasha, and you know how shy he is.  Did you see the picture he drew for Ivan?  And I didn’t know Ivan could draw either; Sasha was quite impressed.”

“Of course Sasha was impressed – he’s a kid! And Sasha draws pictures for everyone.”  He looked at her in concern.  “Do you want a massage?”

She shook her head and stopped rubbing her neck.  “No, I’m fine.” Besides, her husband looked as exhausted as she felt.  Better change the subject, she thought, before he mentioned them both taking that small holiday that neither of them had time for.  “And Lizzie fell asleep on Ivan.  I’m so glad I have a vid of that,” she added.

“The only reason Lizzie fell asleep on Ivan was because _you_ put her in his arms at her nap time!”  He narrowed his eyes at her.  “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to.”

Ekaterin gave him that enigmatic smile.  “I don’t know what you mean, and you know Lizzie hates sleeping.  I think it’s sweet how she’s taken to him.”  Ekaterin recalled how Ivan kept saying, _she fell asleep on me, did you see?_   And he didn’t even seem to mind the drool.

“Taken to him?” Miles wasn’t impressed.  “I think it shows we have to keep an eye on Lizzie.  Dubious taste in men already.”

“Ah.  You’re jealous.”

Miles sat down hard on the bed.  “Of _what_?  You have a short memory, Ekaterin.  Did you forget Ivan wouldn’t go near the twins when they were babies?”

“He was…uncomfortable! We should have encouraged him.”

“Pandering to my cousin’s sensibilities?  Yeah, as if we didn’t have enough to do.  You foisting our kids on him now doesn’t mean he’s suddenly going to - _ah-ha!_ ” he said, waving his sock at her. “That’s it, isn’t it?  Tej put you up to this!  She wants to talk to you about Ivan dragging his hefty feet about their non-existent progeny?”

Ekaterin let out an exasperated laugh, “No one put me up to anything, _Lord Auditor,_ and I have no idea what Tej wants to talk about and –,“ she said holding up her hand.  “Neither am I going to speculate and neither should you.  And as for being up to anything - _you_ should be encouraging him too.  Don’t you want the children to get to know at least one of the uncles from your side of the family?”

Miles humphed.  “Mark sees the kids.”

“Yes, _sees_ them but he doesn’t spend time with them.  Ivan spent over two hours playing and drawing with Helen and Sasha and I never asked him to do that.”

“That’s because Ivan’s a big kid himself.  Mark is -”

“Not Ivan and not you.  I love Mark dearly but you have to face facts, neither Mark nor Kareen are interested in children at present, which is probably a blessing considering their lifestyle.  They disappear off planet at a moment’s notice and they like it.  Children would be a burden to them right now, not an enrichment.  They may never want children, Miles, and it’s not right to keep bothering them about _when_ they’re going to have any,” she added pointedly.

“Hmm.  Kids would be good for Mark.” 

She sighed.  “That’s not your decision, and I want the children to have back up, Miles.  Back up I can trust.”

Miles looked defensive.  “If anything happened to us, Mark would do his duty.”

“Yes, I’m sure people would be lining up to do their duty,” she said drily, “but I don’t want them to have dutiful guardians.  I want them to be _wanted_ …”

“And you can see Ivan and Tej in that role?”

“You can’t?”

Miles chuckled.  “Ivan?  Really?”

“You shouldn’t be so dismissive and besides, should the worst happen I would think you’d like the idea of dropping Ivan in at the deep end with _all_ our progeny.”

Miles thought about that and a slow evil grin spread across his face. “Hah.  Would serve him right and I just remembered - Mark said he’d come with us when we next take the kids to the pool.  So he’s not _that_ uninterested.”

Ekaterin grinned.  “That’s good! In fact, that maybe a good time for me to see Tej.  You’ll have enough hands on deck to deal with them.  I’ll see what I can arrange.”

He waved a hand.  “Great.  I’ll leave it to you.  Are you coming to bed?” he asked crawling under the covers.

“I can’t. I have some things to finish up and since it’s my turn next with Lizzie…” but Miles was already asleep.

***

_Lady Alys's Apartment_

“Are you sure?” Lady Alys asked.  “Spending the _whole afternoon_ with Ekaterin?”

Miles was caught in a pincer movement.  He had left his whole entourage downstairs on his way to the pool but his Aunt wasn’t budging.

“Yeah,” Miles said, “so, did you find Lizzie’s lightflyer?  I can’t take her to the pool without it.”

Simon handed it over with a smile. “Are you sure you can’t stay?”  No help from Simon, who looked like he was enjoying himself.

“No,” Miles said firmly, edging towards the door. “We’ve rented the whole pool for two hours so I -“

“Are they discussing the wedding reception?” his Aunt asked.  “They’ve been very lax in making any decisions regarding that.”

“I don’t know,” Miles said. Again.  “All I know is she wanted to speak to Ekaterin alone.”

“For the whole afternoon?” she asked again.  Everyone knew how busy Ekaterin was; her clearing her schedule just for Tej had to mean _something._

And then Ivan turned up.  Miles was glad; Ivan could now deal with the interrogation from ImpSec’s finest. 

Ivan looked surprised to see everyone gathered around the front door.  “I told the kids I’d hurry you along, Miles,” Ivan said with a grin, planting a kiss on his mother’s cheek and nodding to Miles and Simon.  “They were yelling at me from the car.”

Ivan seemed constantly surprised when the kids recognised him; he really didn’t have a clue.

“How is Tej?” Alys asked.

Ivan, awakening to the tone in his mother’s voice, looked at all three faces looking at him intently and took a step back.  “Eh…she was fine when I left her.”

“And spending the whole afternoon with Ekaterin at your apartment?”

“Um yeah…Are we staying around the doorway, then?”

Seeing that her son was his usual unforthcoming self, Lady Alys pointedly asked: “Is Ekaterin doing something for the wedding reception?  I assume that’s why she’s there. ”

Ivan frowned.  “What wedding reception?”

Simon looked away, hand over his mouth.  Alys glared at her son.  “ _Yours!_ The belated one you and Tej are supposed to be planning.  The one you _insisted_ on planning yourself.”

“Oh, that. No, I don’t think it’s that.  I don’t know what they’re doing,” he shrugged.  “Girly stuff, I suspect.”

“Girly stuff?” Alys choked.  Miles decided to stay a bit longer

Ivan nodded.  “Yeah, you know, drinking cocktails, doing their nails, eating lots of chocolate - girly stuff.”

For once, Miles found it hard to tell if Ivan was doing this deliberately or not, but he wasn’t going to take his Aunt’s side over Ivan’s – that just wasn’t the done thing.  Miles looked at his wristcom. “God, is that the time!” 

Lady Alys turned to her son, and Miles, sensing a change in tactic brewing, knew it was _definitely_ time to leave. 

“Since you’ve not given any thought to this wedding dinner you promised everyone, Ivan, what about your birthday?”

Ivan’s grin was gone and his face blanked.  Miles knew that Ivan had been passed the poisoned chalice of what to do about the birthday/death ceremony at his father’s plaque, but Aunt Alys couldn’t quite let it go and wanted to know what Ivan was going to do.  Miles hadn’t broached the subject with Ivan, and Ivan hadn’t mentioned it to him.  There were some topics the cousins had unspoken ‘don’t go there’ agreements about.

“I have some…ideas,” Ivan said not making eye contact with anyone.

“Ideas?  What do you mean?” his mother asked.  She looked concerned.

“Ideas,” he stated, a touch mulishly.

“I thought I’d go swimming with you,” Simon said, “You have room for one more, Miles?”

“Ah, yeah, sure,” Miles answered surprised. “The kids would love it.”

“You come too, Ivan,” Simon said giving Miles a fleeting look before he turned back to Ivan.  “Alys is soon off to the Residence; all afternoon and evening, I suspect.  No point in you hanging around here, alone, drinking all our wine.”

Alys looked at all three of them in that _I’m not done with you all_ _yet_ look, and as soon as she focussed back on Ivan, Miles shoved him towards the door.  “Come,” Miles said.  “And we have to go _now_.  Get your kit, Simon, we’ll meet you downstairs.” And with hurried goodbyes to Alys, Miles and Ivan left.

***

_Ivan and Tej's Apartment_

“I wouldn’t mind if she did go to someone else,” Ekaterin said, talking about her disappointed client.  “I wouldn’t see it as a failure; sometimes the designer doesn’t suit the client, and vice versa, although this would be the first time I’ve been unable to get it right.   I’m developing quite a mental block about it.”

Tej frowned.  “From what you’ve said, it sounds to me like she wants an outdoors place to have sex.”

“Tej!”  And Ekaterin let out a burst of laughter and placed the cup down on the side table before she splashed it everywhere.  

“Last one done,” Tej grinned, letting go of Ekaterin’s foot.  “You look glorious.”

Ekaterin looked and shook her head.  “Thank you, it looks lovely…” she leaned forward.  “Goodness, doesn’t this seem very…self-indulgent?”

“What?”

“This!” she said waving a hand around to encompass them both.

Ekaterin was sitting with her feet up, drinking spiced tea and dressed in a brushed red and gold sari; the mid-riff baring blouse shimmering in the light due to the elegant beadwork.  Tej, wearing a black and gold sari, had just finished painting Ekaterin’s toe nails a dark red colour which had a gold shimmer to it.

“I told you, dressing in different clothes helps me to think and relax,” Tej said. “And I need to be relaxed to tell you what I need too, but it can wait.”

 _It can wait._   That’s all Tej kept saying when Ekaterin tried to get her to talk about why she was here. 

The sari had been a gift from Ivan and Tej’s travels, and Tej insisted on Ekaterin not just trying it on, but wearing it for the afternoon as she was wearing her own.  She also made Ekaterin try it with and without pinning it - several times - until she was sure Ekaterin could do it without help.  Then because Tej said the sari was sticking to her, Tej made her undress again and apply a luxurious, beautiful scented cream to her legs and torso; it sank into her skin so easily Ekaterin felt like she’d bathed in creamy butter.  Then Tej told her with a grin:  “By the way, that body cream is edible.  Tastes like caramel.  I bought a jar of it for you…and your Auditor.”  

Ekaterin already did have some edible body cream, but it had been a long time since she’d used any.  _Too long_ , she thought wistfully.

But that wasn’t it.  After that, Tej set down a platter of foods that included several of Ekaterin’s favourites (“ _I asked around to find out what you liked, you’re a guest! That’s what’s you do.”_ ) But Ekaterin would only drink one cocktail.  She still glanced now and then at her wristcom (and the back-up wristcom); she had to have a clear head for whatever emergency might arise.

Tej didn’t push the drinks on her, and instead brewed a tantalizing spiced, heavy tea that heated her insides nicely.

“And I’m serious about the garden,” Tej continued, leaning back on the sofa with her tea.  “I don’t know who your client is, but all those words she used: secluded areas for her and her husband, privacy so no one can hear them – this garden isn’t for conversation.  She wants to have noisy sex outdoors, simple as that.  Long way of going about it in my opinion.”

Ekaterin started to shake her head and then she thought about the conversations with her client in that context and started.  “Good God, you may be right…”

“She really should have said, although I have noticed that Barrayarans have the most euphemisms for sex that I’ve ever encountered – in all the languages.”

“They do?”

And they talked about that for a long while; Ekaterin couldn’t remember when she’d laughed so hard.  Tej’s sharp translations from language to language was one thing but she could also do accents and mimic several people Ekaterin knew well -  Ekaterin decided to go to the bathroom less another fit of laughter gave her an embarrassing accident.  When she returned, Tej applauded that Ekaterin’s sari was still the right way around, and she asked her if she had new ideas about the client’s garden.  

Ekaterin admitted she did.  Already the ideas were developing. “She wants something warmer and more…sensual than the designs I’ve given her,” she smiled.  “And I’ve got several ideas about well- placed noisy, bubbling fountains.”

Tej let out a laugh and Ekaterin smiled.  “I wish I had my notebook or – oh!  I’m sorry.  That was incredibly rude of me.”

Tej shook her head.  “It was not!  I have just the thing.”  Tej held her sari as she darted off into the bedroom and she returned with some sheets of thick cream drawing paper and an array of drawing tools.  “We don’t have anything like your design program, but I know you like to draw your ideas freehand.” She handed her the paper.  “Ivan’s started drawing a lot lately and I bought him – well, I went a bit overboard.  He wouldn’t mind you having these.  Is it alright?”

Ekaterin felt that rush of joy when she was on the brink of creating something.  “But I can’t draw while I’m here and -“

“You have to,” Tej insisted.  “Designing is one of your passions and when you’re inspired you have to do something.  I feel that way when I’ve thought of a new dance or come across a new one to learn.  I read somewhere that it’s a betrayal of your time not to obey these creative urges and I quite agree.  And I can’t wait to see what you produce.”

And with that encouragement Ekaterin began to draw out some of her ideas while Tej made a fresh batch of tea – this time something with a ginger kick to it.  Ekaterin felt like a weight she hadn’t realised was there was dissipating and her creative juices were flowing once more. 

At Tej’s insistence, when she was ready, Ekaterin described her ideas, from the practical to the technical and to the colours and textures she was aiming for.  To Tej it was, on one level, exactly like choreographing a dance, only she didn’t have to think how the dance would be affected season to season!

Ekaterin seemed to have all her needed information in her head, but she said that although this was mostly true, there were some details she’d have to second check when she got home.  “I do like your dance analogy, though.  Ivan mentioned he taught you all the Barrayaran dances while you were away, but that you also taught him some too, and it became a project?  He didn’t elaborate; said I should ask you.”

Tej grinned and pulled her knees up as she sat on the floor and watched Ekaterin draw.  “Yeah, it was a fun project!”

Tej explained how she’d made a list of all the Barrayaran dances she’d found, but Ivan Xav didn’t know all of them.  So they traded.  For each dance he taught her, she would teach him a Barrayaran one he didn’t know and she taught him other dances too.  “I did a lot of research and watched a lot of vids and traced a lot of dances back to their Earth origins.  I got a dance program too to take a vid of all our dances, but not our bodies, it just simulated the movements cos Ivan Xav got very shy about dancing some of the dances.  I wrote up everything I’d found about the history and the connections.  Ivan Xav loved that part, lots of flow charts.  It was a lot of fun.”

“You must have built up quite a database.”

Tej nodded.  “Yeah, I had a lot of interest in it; apparently no one’s has ever put it together like this before.  They’re using it as a resource at the various Embassies and because lots of schools want to use it, I’ve made some money out of it too.”

Ekaterin stared at her. “You have?”

“Oh yeah.  I did it all properly.  I remembered that much from all those boring business lectures.  No matter how big or small you have to make sure you time stamp and signature mark everything.   I got in contact with a distributor and Ivan Xav sent the contract to about four people before we were all happy with it.  It’s under a pseudonym.”

“Tej, are you telling me you _wrote a book_ about the history of Barrayaran dance?”

“Yeah, but not on purpose.  It just turned out that way and it also has vids on how to dance all the dances; one of the dance instructors, who contributed, asked me if I wanted a job if we came back here.  I’m still thinking about it.  You know,” Tej said with a thoughtful look, as she got up and poured more tea.   “I don’t think I _have_ had sex outdoors, on Barrayar I mean.  Except that time in the lightflyer – does that count as outdoors?”

Ekaterin, who was still digesting all Tej had said, let out a half laugh and half gasp a Tej’s question.  “Goodness, you’re so _candid_ , Tej.”

“But it’s only you and me here. Does it bother you?” she asked suddenly serious.

Ekaterin shook her head. “No, not at all.”  It was quite refreshing.  Even Kareen wasn’t this candid with her.  Ekaterin often wondered if she inhibited people.  She noted the look Tej was giving her and let out a small laugh. “Yes, alright, I have and one time it was on a carousel.  And that’s all I’m going to say!”

Tej’s eyes widened.  “Oh, I’m jealous!  I’ve never done that! A carousel…was it awkward?”

Ekaterin laughed again, feeling a ridiculous sense of pride and embarrassment.  “A lightflyer sounds _more_ awkward.”

Tej didn’t push her for details but she grinned, her eyes lighting up at her own memories.  “Sometimes awkward is nice, _very nice_.  You carry on drawing.   Does it bother you if I talk?”

“Not at all.  And congratulations on your dance project - book, why have you never mentioned it?”

Tej shrugged.  “I didn’t think anyone else would be interested, and it’s only a small personal project, really.”

“I think it’s impressive.  What does Rish think?”

Tej stared at her. “I’ve not told _my family._   Good heavens, no! They’d send me nothing but endless critiques on how much money I wasn’t making!  I did have it critiqued by dance experts before I put it out there, though.”  Tej lay back on the sofa and sighed.  “I’m so glad you could come, Ekaterin, you’re good company.  Is it difficult being an Auditor’s wife?”

Ekaterin stopped planting the lush foliage and looked up at another abrupt change in Tej’s conversation.  Perhaps this was the start of Tej finally getting to the reason she’d been invited.  Not that she had minded all the preamble.  

“It’s difficult for other people,” Ekaterin said a touch sadly. “It tends to make people nervous, even if they have nothing to be nervous about.” And hesitant.  Many a time Kareen had paused or changed the subject and Ekaterin was never sure if it was because she wanted to make sure something didn’t get to Mark’s brother or to the Emperor’s Auditor.

Tej nodded.  “I can see that.  Loyalties.  But you said it’s not difficult for you?”

Ekaterin shook her head.  “It’s very clear to me.  To put it another way,  if I wasn’t married to an Auditor and if someone confided something to me, which could have consequences for the Imperium, I would still seek advice as what to do next – and fortunately for me, I have a circle of people I can go to.  The only thing that is difficult is that some people think they can’t confide in me about anything.”

“They think you will automatically tell your husband?”

“Yes, as if I have no mind of my own or discretion,” and she added gently:  “There is no point in me telling you that you can trust me, Tej.  You’ll have to feel -”

“But I do trust you, Ekaterin, for many things.” Tej said.

Ekaterin was surprised.  “You do? Oh!”

“Yes, of course.  Ivan Xav said I should trust you and he doesn’t trust many people, I’ve realised, and I trust his judgement, he’s never been wrong.”

“He said that? To trust me?”

Tej laughed.  “Yes, I don’t know why you look so surprised; he’s very fond of you.  And he picked the design of the sari you’re wearing.  Did I tell you?  We both picked the colour, but he said the low backed blouse would suit you and he was right, you have a beautiful back.  He has a thing for backs, well, actually for every part of the female body.  Do you want more cake?  Kareen told me which cake to get you.”

Ekaterin was shaking her head, suddenly feeling quite self-conscious, as she adjusted the drape of the sari.  It was ridiculous of course, no one but Tej was here and Ivan had seen her in a swimming costume for God’s sake.  What was it about some clothes that made you feel more naked than if you were wearing less?

Tej was smiling.  “And the other reason I’m quite fond of you Lady Vorkosigan is that not once have you tried to pump me for information about my family.  As much as I like dancing, it’s relaxing not having to dance that dance.”

Ekaterin had deliberately steered clear of that topic apart from the initial polite enquiries.  “You were expecting me to ask you?”

“I wasn’t sure if you would, but everyone else who has an agenda has - the agenda is quite transparent, though,” she laughed suddenly.  “Kareen Koudelka tried, but I recognised the subtle patter of someone cultivating me as a Jacksonian contact - I’m not _that_ rusty.  I’ve told her, though, that I’m not in the family business anymore, if I ever was; but I know she’ll try again.  There’s something quite Jacksonian about Kareen, my dada would love her,” Tej added with that thoughtful look.

“I’m sure Kareen wanted to get to know you for more than just your family, Tej,” Ekaterin said defensively. 

“Oh, please don’t get me wrong, I’m not offended,” Tej laughed.  “Considering the line she and her partner are in, it was natural she would try.   Especially as Lord Mark met my dada.  He was very impressed with him; said Lord Mark’s a survivor and he likes those.”

“Mark’s definitely that, but he’s more than that.”

Tej nodded.  “My dada said that too, a successful entrepreneur, which my dada admires even more.” Tej had met Lord Mark but he hadn’t talked to her as much as Kareen had.  She hadn’t met him enough times to form any firm opinion about him and Ivan Xav was unhelpful.  _We don’t always get on_ was all he would say.   “I don’t know whose running the show, or if it’s an equal partnership,” Tej continued, “but Kareen Koudelka and Lord Mark are quite an intriguing pair.  Kareen is fully Barrayaran, isn’t she?”

Ekaterin nodded.

“Interesting…” Tej said with a look Ekaterin couldn’t fathom.  “It was Kareen who helped me choose what foods you like, by the way.  She talked a lot about you – mainly your contribution to the business side of their projects, though.”

Ekaterin laughed.  “Well, that _is_ Kareen’s passion.”

“And she said how you two always pick off where you leave off even after months apart.  That’s nice.”

Ekaterin nodded.  “That’s true, we do.  She’s always been a good friend to me,” she said fondly, “but I don’t see her as much as I’d like.”

“She said the same thing.  I did invite her for the last hour of this evening.”

Ekaterin’s face lit up.  “She’s coming?”

Tej shook her head.  “I’m sorry, no. So you don’t know?  She and Lord Mark have gone to Escobar; It was very sudden.  She sent a message to me just before you arrived.”  Tej could have kicked herself. “I should have waited to tell you.  I didn’t want to upset you.”

Ekaterin shook her head.  “I’m not upset about that.  I’m disappointed for Miles, though.  Mark was supposed to go swimming with them today,” she shrugged and smiled.  “It can’t be helped.  And I’m used to Kareen’s absences and I’m as guilty as she is about not being able to find the time, even when she is on Barrayar…Tej, tell me the truth, there’s nothing you want to talk to me about, is there?”

Tej looked at her wristcom.  “Since we only have half an hour before you have to leave, I can tell you, yes there is.” She seated herself opposite Ekaterin and grinned.  “I wanted to do something for you to thank you for your time and friendship, especially as you have so much going on. But I wanted it to be something fun, to take you out of your normal routine.  When I asked Kareen, she joked and said the best thing to give you would be a holiday, but that you’d never take one. So I thought I’d trick you into having a little one because Kareen was right - I’ve never met anyone so in need of a break, Ekaterin.  So…did you enjoy it?”

Overwhelmed at the time and the trouble and…all of it, Ekaterin stared at her new friend, tears pricking her eyes. She cleared her croaky throat.  “I haven’t had an afternoon like this in a long while.”  She felt a little guilty too, as she thought about Miles, and then she smiled; she knew what they both could do with...

Tej leaned forward and said:  “Great! Next time, instead of saris, we can wear Betan sarongs.”

Ekaterin burst out into laughter, shaking her head. “No!”

“Ah, you say that now…”

***

_Vorkosigan House_

“And as soon as Ivan realised I was going to put Lizzie in the water he wouldn’t let her go,” Miles was chuckling away.  “I had to prise her off him.  God, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack when I let Lizzie have a splash.  Like I don’t know how to take care of my own!  He helped Helen with her backstroke and you should have - what _is_ that delicious smell?”

“Lizzie still asleep?”   Ekaterin called from the bathroom.

“Yeah, maybe she’ll give us longer than two hours this time.  I can definitely smell caramel and – “ Miles stared speechless, as Ekaterin came out of the bathroom and did a small twirl.  She said she was going to show him the outfit Tej and Ivan had bought for her, but he didn’t think that – he wasn’t prepared for – yeah, his brain cells were sitting there with their tongues hanging out and his blood was rushing to awake a part of his body that had been slumbering for far too long.

“Caramel body cream – the smell you were wondering about.  I have it on me, head to toe.” She sat on the bed beside Miles who immediately buried his face in Ekaterin’s neck and whispered:  “Smells good enough to eat and you look good enough to eat,” as he explored the fabric…and the spaces between.

“Hungry, love?” she asked with a thread of laughter.  _We have at best a two hour window before Lizzie awakes.  God Lizzie, please. Give your parents two hours at least, my love. Three would be even better…_

“Hungry?  I’m starving, Ekaterin. Starving.”

“Good, because very soon I’m going to massage this caramel confection all over you too, and it’s edible, like the one we bought from… _mmf_.”  Miles was taking a few nibbles and licks from Ekaterin’s ear to her throat as his expert hands worked their magic everywhere else.  The rustle of fabric sounded like the sea to Ekaterin’s rapidly liquefying thoughts; she gripped Miles’s hair with one hand and tugged at his clothes with the other but moved away when his hands became very busy indeed.

“Ah - no, me first,” she laughed, and Miles realised her meaning wasn’t his meaning when she pushed him all the way back.  She then stood on the bed, gracefully shucked off all her sari, except the blouse, and then bowed over her husband to slowly undress him and apply the caramel…

***

_Ivan and Tej's Place_

The next morning Tej received a huge bunch of flowers from Ekaterin in a beautiful vase.  Ivan handed his wife the delivery while she was in bed.  “I guess Ekaterin enjoyed her mini holiday.”

“Yeah, I’m already planning her next one.  It’s going to be fun and exotic.  I’m going to teach her some non-Barrayaran dances.”

“Can I watch?”

“Maybe…”

“Yeah?”

“No!  But since you’re already picturing it, come back to bed and we can talk about carousels too.”

“Great! Um - what?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Philomytha for beta reading - I LOVE YOU BETA READERS!!
> 
> If you want to read a fic about Ivan's decision about Padma's plaque and other stuff:  
> [...This is Now/Reverie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522353)


End file.
